


"why would you do that?"

by StrangerInAStrangeLand



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerInAStrangeLand/pseuds/StrangerInAStrangeLand
Summary: Ironstrange Weekly Prompt: "For you, always."Stephen is injured on a mission. Tony calls him out on his inability to reach out to him.





	"why would you do that?"

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing one of these. I'm hoping doing stuff like this will help me establish a consistent...schedule? Style? IDK! Enjoy the story.

He was slumped up against the wall, struggling for air. His breaths were narrow, his chest felt like it was gonna collapse in on itself at any moment. His head spun continuously, rendering the rest of his world incomprehensible. 

He was vulnerable. Completely and utterly vulnerable. Too much pain to even move. Tapped out of any of senses whatsoever. He was done for.

He screwed his eyes shut, hoping there was nothing left of the battle. He tried not to scream from the pain, because of he did, it would just attract the enemy closer. So really, he was just waiting until he either died from blood loss, blown to pieces, or rescued. 

"Hey!" 

A voice, distant and muffled, echoed through the room. His heart stopped for only a second, but he was sure that it would've stopped forever. 

"Are you okay?"

The voice continued, louder this time. It was getting closer, he could tell. He held his breath, trying not to let the fear of death creep into his mind, and prayed the voice would disappear.

He felt someone -- something -- enter within his range. Footsteps. Calm, steady footsteps. And they only got closer, and closer, and closer. 

He tensed up, closed his eyes tighter than he thought was possible, and only wished for a quick death. 

"You're safe." 

Before he could register that he wasn't in any harm, he felt a hand gently caress his cheek, steadying his head. He felt another hand press against his chest, checking for a heartbeat.

Then, suddenly, he was caught in a hug. 

His voice was caught in his throat. He couldn't speak at all. 

"Look at me, Stephen. You're okay." 

Once that voice hit him, though, it was like he was healed. Of course, it still hurt tremendously to move, but his heart felt lighter upon knowing someone was there. Delicately, he opened his eyes, thankful that the room was at least dimmed dark. 

He was met with a soft, worried stare from Tony. 

"Why would you do that?" 

And there was the guilt. It was just a question, but it felt like it could pierce his chest. 

"She...She was gonna--"

"Die?" Tony asked, holding his face in his hands. He set his body flat on the floor and checked his vitals. "Save your strength. The question was rhetorical, by the way. I know you wanted to save her. But that doesn't mean you can just throw yourself in battle."

The memories rushed through his head like a lightning bolt. An attack on the city. It was supposed to just be a minor threat and nothing more. Then, he saw a woman cornered, and the adrenaline kicked in. From there, he remembered falling out of the sky...and now he was here. 

"Wait...Tony...why are you here?" The last thing Stephen remembered was fighting on his own. Whenever a threat was magic-related, he was the one who covered it. 

"I've been looking for you since I saw you fall out of the sky," he explained. "We dealt with the monster already -- you don't need to worry about anything."

Wait, 'we'?

"The Avengers--?"

"I know we had a "compromise" but we're supposed to protect people as well. And with New York's sorcerer temporarily out of commission, we practically had no choice."

"It was a minor threat?"

"A 'minor' threat?" Tony cocked his head to the side, taking his attention away from nursing him for a second. "The--whatever it was, it was armed, dangerous, and huge. Can't believe you wanted to take it head on." 

"Tony--" Stephen tried to reply, but was interrupted by a scratchy cough. Tony caressed his forehead, sympathy strung in his face, trying to do his best to comfort him. 

"It's okay, you're here now, and you're gonna be fine," he dropped the criticizing routine immediately. "But I'm telling you, you can't deal with these things alone. You're gonna get yourself killed..."

He wanted to assure him that he was safe. The last thing he wanted was Tony getting caught up in any of his mystical problems. He already had enough to deal with. He was strong -- he didn't mind getting hurt once in awhile if it meant keeping him safe. 

But then, Tony said something that hurt him more than any monster could.

"I can't lose you again." 

His stomach sank upon hearing those words. Guilt racked his system, hitting him like a truck. Suddenly, he felt like breaking down.  

Everything hurt. 

"I...I don't want lose you either," Stephen replied. He heard his voice, still raspy, waver. For once, he let himself be vulnerable. "But if you died because of me, I could never forgive myself."

"What if Wong died?" He asked, out of the blue. "Or Christine? Why is it only me?"

The pain only increased with his words. 

"People care about you, Stephen. Okay? So stop pushing yourself too far and ask us for help."

Stephen stayed quiet. It was a mixture of overwhelming guilt and extraordinary, dizzying pain. But eventually, he found his words.

"Would you actually want to fight the beings I face?" 

Tony stopped fixing him up for a moment and looked at him. It was a look of both pity and assurance.

"For you? Always." 

Then, he smiled. It was a smile that made his heart melt. 

And suddenly, he was okay. They were okay.

"C'mon," Tony pulled his body up, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. He lightly kissed his cheek with a smirk. "Let's get you to the compound." 

Stephen smiled back, finally accepting his help.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my fanfics have the same exact things: Stephen nearly dies, Tony takes care of them, they talk about their relationship, yadda yadda yadda.
> 
> Whether or not you like it or not, I'm sorry to say that about 80% of my next fics will have the exact same thing. Mostly Stephen whump.
> 
> (give me more stephen whump)


End file.
